1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label dispensing device and more particularly, to a device for dispensing individual labels from a roll of labels contained in a cartridge so that the labels may be removed manually from the label backing and applied to a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The challenges facing all businesses today are numerous and complex. Even the challenge of determining inventory or the price to charge for a commodity within a package can at times be overwhelming for the small business. Bar coding and scanning have helped to alleviate some of these challenges and have proven very successful as is evident by the widespread use of scanning from grocery stores and department stores to book stores and auto parts stores. Nonetheless, there are still problems within the industry for those business entities that must apply the bar code label or other types of identifying labels to the final product that is to be placed into the stream of commerce. One of those problems is the ability to rapidly and reliably dispense, at minimal cost, labels from a dispenser containing a roll of labels so that they may be applied to products.
A label dispenser having a complex mechanical configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,952 to Rieger. That system incorporates a drive mechanism utilizing an electric drive motor and a tape conveying system. The teachings of the '952 patent are incorporate herein by reference.
The low end of the market for label dispensing devices, however, has not developed to any great extent. Particularly, a need exists for dispensers that can rapidly and reliably dispense labels and not require a considerable financial investment for the purchase of the dispensing device. The simplicity of the present invention minimizes the potential for mechanical problems, provides for rapid dispensing and allows the dispensing device to be manufactured inexpensively. In addition, the carrying case provided with the dispensing device allows it to be secured to the wearer's clothing such that hands can be freed to perform other useful work without any loss of time. With the label dispenser safely and securely in place within the holder and the labels at the ready for dispensing, the present invention combines many desirable elements including; reliability, rapid operation and ease of use and safeguarding within the carrying case.